


Astronomy

by lilweebtrash



Series: Astronomy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilweebtrash/pseuds/lilweebtrash
Summary: A simple college au is really what we all want, right?





	Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is short, I'm writing the first chapter right now. I would like to keep the chapters pretty long. Thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> if you have any questions or anything at all feel free to contact me at:  
> lilweebtrash.tumblr.com

The sounds of furious clicking filled the living room along with the battle cries of the 2D characters on the screen. Samus down to one stock against Kirby who had two stock lives. The battle was intense and seemed to be going on forever as the three friends chatted away about the current events that had happened that day. The controller clicking seemed to be at it’s highest point of the evening as the screen flashed and the booming voice came over the single wanted cheers,”The winner is,  _ Kirby _ .”

“Hunk, you should learn better moves than just spamming up and B.” The loser exclaimed as he put the controller down in annoyance. 

“You should learn to actually win for once.” The bulkier teen said with a smirk plastered against his smug face.

A pout crept a crossed the losers tan face,”Dude, not cool.” He crossed his arms leaning back on the charcoal colored reclining sofa,”Anyway, you didn’t finish your story.” The teen passed the controller to the teen beside him who had been on her computer looking up moves to review before her chance to challenge the winner,”Here, Pidge.” The teen nodded in silence as her way of thanks.  

“Oh,yeah! So, the Professor told us to call him Coranic.” There was a silent pause as Pidge and Lance looked at each other then back at Hunk impatiently waiting for an explanation.

“Why?” Pidge finally interjected as their own game began. This time it was Kirby vs Sheik.

“Well, cause it sounds like mechanic,” Hunk leaned over in his reclining chair trying to get in a better position. 

One of Kirby’s stocks was taken as Pidge stated,”No, it doesn’t-”

“I know, I know but I didn’t have the courage to tell him that. He seemed really excited to be teaching, ya know?”

Lance shrugged,”Sounds better than what I had to deal with.”

He waited for someone to interact with his rhetorical statement but the only he was given interaction was between the battling opponents on the screen that seem to just grunt. There was a silent pause as another stock was taken from the previous champion. Pidge seemed to be on a roll tonight. While player one was loading back into the battle arena, Pidge looked up at Lance,”Are you going to just sit there or explain your story?”

The teen nodded in compliance,”Yeah, yeah..”, His words seemed to train off as he watched Pidge and Hunks game. 

“Pidge, take it easy on the guy. You’re destroying him by a like.. A lot.”, Lance stated in awe as Pidge still had her three stocks and 56 damage to her character while Hunk was on his last stock. 

“He also crushed you last round, are you forgetting that?, Pidge responded with a smirk plastered on her face. 

“You’re right, let loose Pidge.” 

“G-Guys! C’mon no fair.” Hunk said in defense as Pidge start to attack his character again. 

The fight continued once again as Lance began to recall his day. 

 


End file.
